Lightshow (Briggs POV)
by busigt-81
Summary: Briggs was boiling with anger as he slammed the door closed and walked out to the car.


AN: So THANK you for the reviews! They made me so happy that I decide to write the story from Briggs POV, it's not exactly the same story maybe a little more smut in it bit I hope that you like it anyway!

Lightshow:

Briggs was boiling with anger as he slammed the door and walked out to the car, knowing that Johnny was not far behind, but he was so angry at Mike.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, man?" Johnny asked as he jumped into the car with Briggs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Briggs said in a hard voice glaring at Johnny, who held up his hands and then looked out at the scenery.

Briggs took a deep breath trying to calm his anger but it was hard because he didn't really know why he was so angry at Mike.

Okay, he had been worried about the kid when he hadn't come back from his run when he usually did, not that Briggs was keeping tabs on the younger agent or anything like that but when the clock had hit the 30 minutes late mark, he started to worry a little more so he called Mike's cell knowing that he wouldn't leave it.

Then when his call went straight to voice mail his worry spiked to another level but he tried to stay calm and just breath, not really thinking why he was so worried because Mike was a grown man and could take of himself.

Deciding to give the younger agent one hour before he would take out the big guns, he sat down in front of the TV and proceeded to call every five minutes but every call went straight to voice mail making Briggs stomach churn.

Then the door finally opened and a wet-looking Mike came thru the door, his dark blonde hair out of order and Briggs hands itched with want to run thru that mess of a hair.

Then his anger got the best of him.

"What tha hell, Mike!" He walked up to the young man, stepped into his personal space trying to ignore the small wince Mike made before he squared his shoulders and met Briggs eyes. "Where have you been and why aren't you answering your phone?"

He saw the kids eye widened when he looked at the clock and at Mike's next words his rage went thru the roof.

"I lost track of time..."

"Lost track of time!" Briggs knew that he was yelling but he couldn't help himself, he was so angry but at the same time relived seeing that Mike was okay and not really understanding his feelings, anger was an emotion he could deal with and seeing the dripping phone anger filled him.

"Something happened and..."

"I don't want to hear your excuse!" Briggs grabbed the phone, took a step back and took a deep breath. Dammit! He couldn't take Mike with him when he was so angry but seeing those blue eyes look at him with sadness made him want to throw his arms around the young man but again his anger got the best of him. "You are on house duty today! I want the kitchen, common area and every bathroom spotless!"

"But..."

"No buts! You are not coming!" Briggs turned around meeting Johnny's eye for a brief moment before he threw the phone in the trash and stormed out.

The day went by pretty quickly and Briggs tried not to think about Mike and what had happened, the drug bust went smoothly and a few hours later he was on his way back to Graceland.

As he made his way his way thru the house, he couldn't help noticing how clean the house was, it did almost look like a spread in a designer magazine and he couldn't help to think that the kid never did anything halfway.

As Briggs walked closer to the kitchen, the smell of food became clearer and damn, it smelled good. He could hear Mike and Johnny speaking in hushed voices and he was tempted to hang back to eavesdrop but decided against it and walked into the kitchen hearing Johnny say:

"Why didn't you tell Briggs?"

"Tell Briggs what?" The older man's curiosity spiked at Johnny's words but he decided to play it cool as he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"That Mike..." Johnny started to say but was interrupted by Mike that just glanced at Briggs before looking back at the pot.

"I have cleaned the whole house, sir. Dinner will be ready soon."

That wasn't obviously what they had been speaking about before his entrance as Johnny spluttered:

"But..."

"That's what he meant." Mike said and Briggs decided to press Johnny about it later as he knew that Mike would be stonewalling him.

And man, that kid could be stubborn if he wanted.

So Briggs lifted an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulder before saying:

"Sure." And then walked out, trying to ignore the opportunity to eavesdrop again.

The dinner that Mike had cooked had been a success, almost as good as Charlies sauce night even if no one dared to say it and Briggs smiled big as Johnny stood up and declared that Mike was forgiven for almost burning Hector's.

During the dinner Briggs kept an eye on Mike as he felt that something was up with the young man. Even thou Mike was smiling now and then, answering when he was spoken to, the young man wasn't really all there.

Mike almost ate nothing and he rubbed his temples now and again and Briggs also noticed that Johnny kept shooting worried glances over at the dark blonde man.

One time Mike met Johnny's eyes and the kid smiled and nodded towards the hi-spanic man making Johnny smile in relief before turning back to his friends.

Briggs actually felt a little sad as Mike met his own eyes and the smile turned into a swallow as the kid looked away.

The older FBI agent took a deep swing of his beer before turning back to the others discussion, ignoring the sadness and when it was time to clear the table and Charlie proposed to have a bonfire Briggs left the house with the goal to get really drunk.

Down on the beach, they build a bonfire and then sat down to talk and drink, everyone missing Mike.

As the evening progressed into night everyone except Briggs got drunker and starting to tell stories, the older man listening with half an ear as he thoughts swirled inside his head but then he heard Johnny speaking up.

"I'm gonna tell you a story about bravery that took place earlier today here on our beach!" Briggs looked up and everyone cheered. "Our young hero was on his really early morning run when suddenly he saw a surfer took a dive near the pier, so without any thought for his own life our hero jumped into the freezing ocean and swam towards the helpless surfer." Johnny paused and took a deep swing of his beer and the others cat called him."The waves come crashing in sending our hero and the surfer against one of the pillars of the pier, both men hitting it hard but our hero keeps his wits and tows the now unconscious surfer to the beach and ending up saving the man's life."

Johnny bowed as the others applaud him, then he turns to Briggs with a knowing look and Briggs stomach grows cold.

Mike wasn't late because he lost track of time and dropped his phone in the ocean, he dove into the freezing water and saved another mans life and Briggs yelled at him because it.

Man, what an asshole he was.

Briggs met Johnny's eyes and tipped his beer to the other man getting the message and Johnny smiled and nodded back towards him.

A couple of hours later the bonfire had burned down and the group made their way back to the house, Briggs made his way towards the bathroom when he saw Johnny open Mike's door and check on the younger man before turning towards his room, waving good night to Briggs.

Briggs took are of business then brushed his teeth before walking towards his bed room but stopped outside Mike's room.

He laid a hand on the handle debating with himself but after a minute he opened the door to check on the young man.

Not wanting to disturb Mike too much he just stepped inside to look at the sleeping man, who looked like he was sleeping peacefully, his covers fully covering him only his hair and nose sticking out.

Again Briggs hands itched as they wanted to run thru that unruly hair, just to mess it up some more but he forced them into his pockets and he was about to turn away when he saw the young man shier and he heard a small cough that was followed by a low groan.

Briggs took a step closer but decided that he had stepped over Mikes boundaries enough for today and he slipped out of the room and back to his own.

Briggs startled awake, at first not knowing what had woken him up so he sat up, running a hand over his face and looked at the clock.

It was still early and he knew that the others were asleep when he heard the bathroom open following by shuffling feet and he walked to his door to check it out.

Briggs drew a breath as he saw a Mike slowly and unsteady walking towards his bedroom, the young mans hair stood up in every direction and he looked really pale even if his face was flushed.

As Mike stopped at his door and Briggs saw the white knuckled grip he had on the door frame, the older man started to walk towards him only too break out in a run when Mike started to cough and his legs give away.

Briggs got an arm around the young mans waist just as he collapsed, taking all the weight and he frowned a little at how light the dark blonde man felt and at the groan of pain Mike let out.

Briggs grabbed Mike, with one arm under the young mans knees and the other under his shoulders then care fully lifted the younger man and walked over to the bed where he carefully lay him down.

Mikes shirt had ridden up, displaying the young mans six pack and the smooth skin distracted Briggs for a moment and then he saw the big bruise, remembering Johnny's tale that Mike had hit the pillar of the pier.

Shaking his head Briggs pulled the shirt down feeling the heat radiating from the sick mans body. "Dammit Mike. You are really hot." Briggs grumbled as he lay a hand down on Mikes forehead, feeling the heat and he felt Mike lean into his hand, almost nuzzling it and heat pooled into Briggs belly.

Taking a deep breath Briggs pulled his hand away, his heart dropping at the low whimper coming from the sick man.

Quickly he made his way down to the kitchen grabbed a glass of water and some pills, then he hurriedly took two steps at the time as he climbed the stairs, stopping by the bathroom to get a washcloth that he soaked with cold water.

Then Briggs made his way towards Mikes room, carefully he sat down on the side of the bed beside the shivering sick man and shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey, Mike. I want you to take these pills, okay?" He watched as Mike opened his eyes slowly, those blue seas unfocused before shutting close again.

Briggs sighed feeling sorry for the young man, then he gently grabbed Mike behind hi neck held him up a little before putting the pills against the young mans lips, trying not to think about anything as those soft lips touched his palm then he held the glass of water to Mikes lips helping him drink a few sips.

"There you go, kid." Briggs said as he carefully lay the sick mans head on the pillow, then he reached for the washcloth, placed it on Mikes forehead and smiled a small smile at the young mans sigh.

"Try to get some sleep." He whispered before standing up and for a moment he just stood there staring at Mike.

Even sick and flushed with fever the young man looked good and God that hair made Briggs just want to mess it up some more and he reached out letting his hand rake thru it.

At Mikes sigh Briggs quickly drew his hand back and shook his head.

"Nice going perving on the sick kid, Briggs." He thought to himself and turned his back to the bed and Mike.

But he couldn't force himself away, worried that something would happen so he dragged a chair close to the bed and plopped down, he put his feet up on the bed and settled down.

After a few minutes of watching over Mike Briggs fell into a light sleep, dreaming of soft lips and blue eyes.

–-

A few hours later Briggs blinked awake as Mikes door opened carefully and Johnny looked inside, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Briggs.

"Is he okay?" Johnny whispered.

"He got sick during the night and almost passed out in the hallway." Briggs whispered. "But he is better now."

"Good. See ya later." Johnny waved as he closed the door carefully behind him.

Briggs straightened a little before looking out the window but he looked back quickly as Mike came awake, rolled over to his back and he heard a small groan from the kid and Briggs was reminded off the big bruise on Mikes left side and he winced in sympathy before speaking.

"You awake, kid?" He startled the kid so bad the whole bed shook. "Easy there, Mike."

As Mike focused on him, the kid flushed bright red and Briggs smiled at how adorable Mike looked as his hair was sticking out and with those red cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Briggs asked as he got out of the chair and keeled in front of Mike.

"Better, thanks." Mike croaked and Briggs winced at that in sympathy and he looked into those blue eyes when Mike continued to speak. "Don't tell me I woke you up?"

"Luckily for you I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you collapse and got to you just before you fell flat on your face." Briggs smiled as he talked and he leaned forward to feel Mikes forehead. "Your fever have gone down but it was really high before. I want you to take these so it won't get that high again." He held out two pills which Mike accepted and he tried not to stare at those lips when Mike put them into his mouth and swallowed down with water from the glass Briggs gave him.

"Thanks." Mike looked away not meeting Briggs eyes so the older man took a deep breath before saying:

"Why didn't you tell me what happened on the beach?" He sat the glass back onto the table and turned back to the younger agent. "And that you were hurt?"

"Uhmm..." Mike looked at him but the away again.

"Just tell me the truth, Mike." Briggs said with a low voice and Mike turned to him again so he could look deep into clear blue eyes.

"It was hard to get a word in." Mike said.

Briggs nodded and ducked down in embarrassment as he said:

"I get that, sometimes when I get angry I just shut down but what about after that? Before dinner."

"I..." Mike paused looking like he was searching for words. "I didn't know how to say it. I know you see me as screw up and I didn't want you to think that I would brag about something like that to get me off the hook. Make you think even less about me that you do already."

"Mike..." Briggs didn't know what to say, how could Mike think so little of himself?

"I know that I'm really worthless at this undercover thing, socially awkward and so on." Mike said daring to interrupt the older agent. "But I'm really trying and I really want to be apart of this house."

"Mike." Briggs took a deep breath before continuing. "You are not worthless, you are just green and everyone makes mistakes when they are green." He gently grabbed Mike by his chin as the young man turned away and turned him back. "And telling someone that you saved another mans life ain't bragging."

For a moment both men were silent and just looked at each other, Briggs trying to make Mike believe his words

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, kid." Briggs said as he stood up and stretched a little before turning back to Mike. "I'm just going to go down and grab some breakfast, do you want anything?"

"No, thank you." Mike said getting a little pale by the mention of breakfast.

"You will get away with it for now, kid." Briggs said as he walked out of the room. "But I agree with Johnny that you are to skinny. We need to fatten you up a little."


End file.
